


Come Begging

by RaineKain



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluffy, Lies, M/M, Seduction, Smut, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKain/pseuds/RaineKain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets some advice from some random person, and puts it into action, on Spider-man.  Now Spider-man has a choice, stay away from society, or beg Loki to break the curse.  PWP Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Begging

So I was watching Ultimate Spider-Man, and the eps with Loki and Spider-Man are so adorable. The episode where Loki steal’s Spidey’s body was great, and of course it gave me an idea. A little Fan-girl plot. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Loki was annoyed at the little spider, always ruining his plans! Really, it was irritating. However, after the last bout with Spider-man, that whole body exchange and being defeated by mere mortals and their little army. Still, after escaping Jotunheim, Loki had returned to Midgar to lick his wounds and recuperate. 

That’s when he met her. She thought he was a homeless man with mental issues. But she recognized him for who he really was; she also explained that even the Great Prince of Tricks would need a comfortable place to lay low while plotting his revenge. So they had tea together and talked. Loki told her what he had done to destroy the Spider, and how the Spider had bested him time and again with the aid of his friends. She however, being the person she was, gave him an idea. She was a mortal, but she was as mischievous as Loki himself, with a far more vicious and vengeful mind! 

Make it impossible for Spider-Man’s friends to help. And that’s when she told him what to do, using a myth to exact his revenge. 

Loki spent weeks preparing the spell. And how to get Spider-Man to ingest it? He had already done the hot-dog trick, no way the mortal would fall for that again. Or would he? Loki contemplated how to make it happen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was night, and so far things were quiet. Spider-man was on the roof of a building, looking out over the city, J. Jerkface on the big screen blaring about how Spider-Man is a menace! He sighed, thinking about how much trouble he would be in if Fury knew he was out here, and not where he was suppose to be. 

Suddenly his Spider sense tingled, and he jumped at a familiar voice, and that accent that sent a shiver of fear through him. 

“Well, well, Spider-man. All alone, and no one here.” Loki smirked as Spider-Man jumped, and sent webbing his way. Loki dodged it, “truce! Spider-man! I come in peace!” 

“I doubt that!” Spider-Man commented. Really, Loki come in peace? Wanting a truce, but the fact he was not attacking ruthlessly like he normally would. Spidey paused, on his guard and watching Loki. Loki just stood there, with a friendly expression. “What d’ya want Joki?” 

“Oh do stop with the names Spider-Man, or you’ll make me cry.” Loki teased, of course it sounded like a threat. Loki landed on the roof, and started to pace, looking at Spider-Man. “I was just out for a stroll, when I saw you up here.” He paused, and sighing, “I suppose I should apologize for the whole Hog Wild incident.” Loki started, and turned to Spider-man. “But at least when you were a toddler you were so adorable. That I won’t apologize for. And I apologize for attempting to ruin you,” He glanced at the DBC screen, and frowned. “Of course I could have used your body to save the universe and that loud mouth over there would still call you a menace.” He looked to Spider-man, “I suppose turning him into a donkey right now would not make you happy, no matter how tempting; hmm?” 

Spider-man was wary, as Loki was apologizing. To him. Loki apologizing was impossible to believe. But to him, it was mind boggling. Then at the commented about Jameson, he chuckled. “Tempting yeah. As much as I would love to see that; don’t.” Spider-man had an image of Jameson as a donkey, hee-hawing on live T.V. He laughed again, and he noticed Loki smiling softly. “What’s your game Loki? I know you wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t want something. So what d’ya want?” 

Loki paused, and looked at the ground. He had worked on all his excuses. “I’ve been.... talking to someone.” Loki sighed, walked over to an air-conditioning unit to sit down. Shoulders slumped, he played with his magic spear. “She’s my therapist so it would seem; even if she isn’t one. She found me, took me in. She knew who I was. Instead of being afraid, or accusing me or turning me over. Instead, she asked me what was wrong. Asked me what my thoughts were. I talked, and she listened. And instead of telling me how to behave, she asked me what I felt. Gave her opninions.” Loki sighed, glancing up at Spider-man, but making no move. Spider-man seemed to have let his guard down, but there was that Spider-sense of his. He made sure his look set it off, and seeing Spider Jump like that, he knew it worked. Instead however, Loki remained seated, “I guess I started admitting my own feelings of inadequacy, jealousy, rage. Everyone expects me to be something. I was molded for it.” He paused, “I guess all the pent up anger and the past, I just got out of control. I took a lot of it out on you.” 

Spider-man was standing there, dumb founded as Loki spoke. Of course when Loki looked up at him, His spider sense went off, but nothing happened. False alarm around Loki, no surprise. Soon he relaxed again a little. Loki was spilling his guts out here. “She told you to talk it out did she?” 

“She did. I know I can’t just walk up to My brother, or anyone else for that matter, and go, I’m sorry for all the horrible things I’ve done.” Loki commented, and stood up, looking tired. “But you, you are rationale, and don’t throw punches first.” Then, so to make sure Spider got the wrong idea, “and now, I don’t want you talking to the Avengers about this. I’m not here for you to negotiate with them for me.” He laughed, holding up a hand, and again setting off that Spider Sense. “It’s something I will handle on my own. In due time. I just figured you were the best, and safest, place to start with my.... rehabilitation.” 

“Sounds like you got a smart therapist.” Spider-man commented, smiling under the mask at the praise he received; from Loki. “but just because you are going to villain rehabilitation, doesn’t mean I trust you just yet.” 

“You’re not suppose to trust me. I am too apologize. I don’t expect forgiveness, or us to be best ‘buds’ or anything.” Loki sighed, smiling softly, “this is a start, for me to, what did she say. To be a better person, and accept what I did.” 

Spider-man stood there, stunned, and not believing this. He nodded, and unable to think of anything. Loki stood there, watching for a moment, and looking a little nervous at the lingering silence. Before Loki could speak, “hey, it’s cool now. I’m glad you are getting the help. I’m happy for ya. And thank you.” Spider-man was grinning in amazement under the mask. “Well, I need to get back to patrolling the city, breaks over and all. Take care Loki.” 

“You too Spider-Man.” Loki offered, watching as Spider-Man swung away, and the soft looked hardened into his normal expression. “Uh, I feel the urge to wash my mouth out from all that tripe. Euh, I feel so dirty.” Loki went back to his lair. He knew he would have to take his time. Lure Spider-Man into a false since of security around him, no matter what his senses told him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Loki made sure to run into Spider-man a couple of times. Loki always maintained a city worker uniform. After all, he needed an excuse to ‘stay out of trouble’ and ‘understand people’. It was degrading was what it was. It was during one of these times that Loki, with a few city worker mortals were underground. Loki kept up the facade, but he knew Spider-man was close. However, they were fixing a leak. A leak that would soon explode into a deadly torrent with a mere thought. And Loki made it happen. 

Everyone was blasted by the icy torrent, slamming into the walls and tossed down tunnels, screaming as the flow of water was too much for them to stand up to or save themselves. 

Spider-man was swinging by when he heard the shouts, and looking to where it was coming from. City workers, and one was coming up wet and bleeding. He was shouting how there were still more guys down there. Spidey swung down, and looking down the manhole, jumped in. 

It was a torrent of water, he had to crawl his way to the intersection on the ceiling, voices coming from both ways, his Spidey Sense going off, and when he turned to look, he paused as he saw a familiar face. Loki! He was hauling a man through the water, diverting the water around him, but the worker was unconscious. Loki looked up at him. “I’ve got this man. Get the other one. He went down the other tunnel.” 

“Right!” Spider-Man returned and went the way he heard someone screaming. Did he just see Loki _helping_ someone? He couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. There was no trouble from Loki, even though Spider-Man knew he was here; Loki had not caused any trouble! 

Loki got the other guy out, and let the mortals haul him up. They patted him on the back, making sure he was okay and proclaiming him a hero. They wrapped a blanket around him and guided him over to a truck to sit and rest. 

Meanwhile! Spider-man swooped into a junction room, and saw the water rising, and there was the city worker, one leg dangling useless as he tried to climb a ladder up away from the rising water. He looked injured, but was fighting. Spider man Swung over, “Hi. Your not suppose to eat and swim. Course with that leg, swimming would be difficult.” That said, Spider man got the worker, and got him up and out through the access to above ground. They were around the corner from where they started. However, Spider man swung that way, and handed the guy off to his friends. Spider-Man looked to Loki, who was staring at him and gave the super hero a soft smile. 

Then Spider-Man took off, the thanks of the men below trailing after him. Loki never would save anyone. It was not in his nature. He would have just ported out and left those men to die. If this was the same Loki, he would not have cared about those men at all. But Loki had saved one at least, even using his powers. “Loki really is a changed demi god.” Spider-man awed aloud, and with a sigh, sat down, looking at the scene below. He could see Loki telling the paramedics he was fine, the universal hand movements of it. 

It was a short while later, Loki appeared, dressed in his city work clothes. He was dry now, and Spider looked at him and jumped when his sense tingled. “So.........” Spider-man paused, “You saved someone.” 

“Yes,” the dark haired Demi God nodded,” I think I surprised myself more on that than you.” Loki jested. He took a few steps closer, and motioning to the spot next to Spidey, “may I?” Spider-man nodded, and Loki took a seat. He noticed Spider-Man was still wet, and summoned two cups of hot tea, and a towel. Loki took one of the floating cups, and then offered the towel to Spider-man. “You must be cold.” 

“Yeah I am.” Spider-Man shivered at the magic, his sense tingling. He took the towel though, and wrapped up in it. Spider-man looked at the cup of Tea, “You know, the last time I took food from you, it was cursed.” 

“That was then; this is now.” Loki spoke honestly, and Spider-Man took the cup, sipping it. Loki smiled. The magic was cast, and this time, Spider-Man drank the entire spell. 

“Good tea, I feel all warm now.” Spider-man commented, smiling. “Thanks Loki.” He turned to Loki who was looking at him, “Ya know, you’re not so bad after all. And after what you did tonight, I got to have a little respect for ya.” Spider-Man teased, truly impressed at Loki. “You’ve come a long way to be a better person. A good person.” 

Loki just stared at Spider-Man, and smiled. Well, that was unexpected. “Thank you.” Loki returned, and looked back out over the city. He knew Spider-Man would not be thinking that for long, and he felt a pang of regret for what he was doing. It was a small and fleeting pang however. “Well, thank you for coming to the rescue, I have no idea how I was going to handle that.” Loki stood up, the tea cups disappearing, but the towel stayed. “Keep the towel, until you get home and dried off and the like.” 

“Thanks Loki,” Spider-Man commented, watching as Loki disappeared. He took the advice, and headed back to shield academy. It was late, and everyone was asleep. Spider-man shed his costume, and got a hot shower, then in a clean costume, went to bed. He thought how Loki had change, and was proud of the man for making that change. It was good. He went to sleep with that good thought in his mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spider-Man woke up, his spider sense waking him, and he jolted awake to Agent Venom hovering over him. It was still creepy staring at that mask, but with how he felt he was being stared at.... “Flash?” Spider-Man asked, “what are you doing?” 

“Ah, I was just watchin’ ya sleep bro.” Flash responded from behind the mask. Spider-man raised a brow under his mask, more than a little weirded out. However, Flash had to keep talking, and he heard others’ stirring. “I never noticed how ya slept before; it’s really cute.” 

“And things just got weirder.” Spider-man jumped back, and Flash stood up. “Ya feeling okay Flash? You’re kinda freaking me out here.” 

“Morning Spider-Man,” Iron Fist had woke up, and was giving Spider-man a look. 

“Uh, morning Iron Fist.” Spider-Man returned, nervously. 

“Hey!” Flash turned on Iron Fist, “I was talking to him first!” 

“What’s all the racket?” White Tiger said, groaning as she got up, and they could feel the glare she was giving them through her mask. However, Iron Fist and Flash were glaring at each other to notice this. 

“I dunno, Danny and Flash are acting all weird this morning.” Spider-Man commented, “Hey, come on now guys.” 

“Do not worry Spider-Man, I will defend you from Flash’s tyranny of you.” Iron Fist commented, with a tone he had not ever heard in Iron’s voice before. 

“What?” Spider asked. 

“Defend him?” White Tiger asked. 

“Morning Spidey!” Power-man had woken up, and from behind hugged Spider-man. Suddenly both Flash and Iron Fist turned the ire on Power-man. 

“Remove your hands from him!” Iron Fist actually raised his voice, his fists glowing. 

“Let my Spidey go!” Flash told Power Man.

“He ain’t yours!” Power man returned, and Spider-man squirmed for his freedom. However, While Power Man was distracted with Iron Fist and Agent Venom; Spider-man slipped away. 

“Spider-Man, what is going on?” White Tiger asked. 

“I don’t......” Spider-man paused, and his only thought went to last night. Did Loki trick him? “I got to get out here!” He turned and fled. White Tiger right behind him. “I think I made a huge mistake! I’m so stupid!” 

“What happened?” White Tiger asked, and before Spider-Man could comment, Spidey swung right into Nick fury, spilling his coffee, his tablet flying and smashing on the ground, and Spider-man right in his lap. Instead of getting yelled at and reprimanded.....

“Are you alright Spider-man?” Nick Fury asked. And the look he was giving the poor masked boy made Spider-man yelp and jump away. “Spider-man?” 

Spider-man ran, and White Tiger called out, “talk later Fury!” Finally she caught up to Spider-man, who was in one of the flying vehicles, and he was closing the door. “What is going on!?” She exclaimed. 

“Loki.” Was all Peter said as he sat down in the pilot’s chair, looking at the controls. “I ran into Loki about a month ago. He seemed so different. Apologized. I didn’t trust him. But last night, he saved some guy, and I thought.......” He sighed, “I thought he was a changed man. I guess it was all a show to get me to let my guard down.” He paused, “I need to contact the Avengers, talk to Thor.” 

“Well, this is going to put a cramp in your style. You can’t be around anyone except for girls it seems. The guys are loosing their minds!” White Tiger commented. Spider-man felt his Spidey sense go off, and looked out the cock pit window. Venom was there, calling for him. White Tiger said it before he could think it. “We need to get out of here.” 

“Agreed!” Spider-man commented, taking a seat next to White Tiger. That said and done, they took off, leaving the place behind. Spider-Man contacted Tony Stark, and told him he needed Thor. The Avengers’ assembled to listen to his story, and it was mixed results. Tony found it hilarious. Thor was mad however, going on about his villainous brother and such trickery. 

Tony offered to let him land, but to keep his distance. Thor in the mean time headed to Asgard, to see what he could learn about this curse. 

An hour later a very angry Fury was calling him. Spider-Man explained what happened again. At least the effects wear off. Everyone was annoyed at Spider-Man for not reporting Loki. Fury was so irate, he said nothing for a long moment, then Told White Tiger to keep an eye on him. Spider-Man told White Tiger. “I’m going to go Sit up on the roof. I need me Time.” 

“Spider-Man.” White Tiger looked to him, and he could feel the concern in her voice. “Be careful up there. Call me if you need me.” Ava was rarely Sympathetic. 

However, he never said which roof, and swung around for a bit. He was enjoying the cool air. However he heard something down below, and looked to see a thug stealing a lady’s purse. It was an easy capture with some web slapping, but all the men in the vicinity ran towards him, vying for his attention. Spider-Man yelped, and got away, returning to Avengers tower, to sit on that roof. All those people running towards him, he couldn’t work like that. If it had been a major villain, one who did not care for the safety of the people, like Juggernaut, would those people run away, or would they try to get closer to Spider-man? 

Of course Spider-man was feeling Pathetic. So he found a nice place to perch, then banged his head on the Antenna post. “Stupid! Stupid! What was I thinking even trusting him an inch!” Him being Loki of course. The Prince of Trickery. 

Loki however, he was watching this all, laughing; up until he saw Spider-man breaking down. He frowned, watching as Spider-man bashed his head into a pole and on the verge of tears. He was shocked however when Spider-Man turned and looked out at the sky around him. Screaming for Loki to come out of Hiding and face him. Loki actually hesitated, not wanting to face Spider-man just yet; he didn’t want the fun to be over! But he did anyways. He could make new fun now. 

“Get out here Loki! I know you’re watching! From somewhere!” Spiderman turned as he caught sight of Loki manifesting. Loki was deadpan as he stared at Spider-man. “What did you do to me! How long is this going to last?” 

Loki was silent, and floated down to the roof, looking to Spider-Man. “It’s a little spell, called Nymph Scent. I made it myself, for you.” Loki stepped closer, and smiled softly. “You don’t have the courage to break the curse.” 

“Try me.” Spider-Man returned, furious. He was angry. 

“Well, that’s one way to put it.” Loki commented, making Spider-man frown in confusion. “Try you.” Loki said suggestively, and when Spider-Man remained silent, “Strip you out of that costume and take you for a test drive.” 

“Whoa!” Spider-Man understood it then. “That’s how I break the spell is by.....” Spider-man motioned, “with you!” He paused, “you’re so evil.” 

“Well, given what I did to gain your trust.” Loki commented, “I built it in the spell so I could humiliate you. When you come begging for the curse to be broken. Just imagine the rest of your days, every man you meet, your team mates, your boss, every man trying to get in your pants.” Loki gave a strange smile, it was almost sad, but filled with detestation. “Unless you want in mine. And I’ve ensured you will never want that.” 

Spider-man slumped down to the roof top, sliding slightly before he caught himself, looking down at the ground way below. He was shocked. Loki was right, there was no way he would do that with him! If he didn’t though, he was stuck with this curse. He felt his insides twisting up. Either he could never be a part of society again, or he would have to do it with Loki. “So, you get something no matter what. Well played.” Spider-man commented, his voice choking. “You break me either way right. I can’t be out there, not like this. And to break the curse.... With you. Either way it goes, you win.” He sighed, putting his head in his hands. “I can’t believe I was so stupid to think you were a good guy. I should have known you were still a monster.” 

“It was all a lie,” Spider-man turned to Loki, “the whole therapist thing. Becoming a changed man. Accepting your past. It was all a lie.” 

“Actually, the mortal lady did care for me, and we talked a lot. I accept this too. I did this. And I like it.” Loki grinned, and slid down to crouch down next to Spider-man. Loki looked Spider-Man over with those green eyes. “I will give you alone time to consider my offer. Just call for-“ 

Loki was cut off as he was hit with one of Stark’s weapons, and tumbled until he was floating up. “Well, well. Had to see your handy work up close did ya. Couldn’t resist could ya.” Stark called out, “Spider-Man, get back.” 

“Why?” Spider-Man stood up. “I can handle this Stark!” If I wanted too; Spider-Man thought to himself. He was just so down, and warring with himself about what to do. However, Loki attacked Stark, Sending Iron Man tumbling. Soon Loki and Iron Man were fighting, and all Spider-man could do was watch for a moment. He couldn’t live his life like this. A few moments of humiliation at the hands of his enemy. He couldn’t be Spider-man if he was cursed like this. 

“Loki! I’ll do it!” He called out, before he could change his mind. 

“Do what?” Stark asked, dodging an attack. Loki was suddenly next to Spider-Man. “Spider-Man?” 

Spider-Man looked to Loki. “I, I want to break the curse.” 

“That doesn’t sound, or look like convincing begging.” Loki commented, an arm sliding around the boy’s waist, and they floated up. Spider-man didn’t hang on onto him, expecting Loki to hold onto him. “I’ll give you another chance, in a more private setting to beg and plead to my humanity.” 

Spider-Man was hoping Loki would drop him to his death; but it did not happen. Instead they swirled away in smoke, the last thing he heard was Tony Stark calling out to him. Then Spider-man found himself in a nicely furnished lair of sorts. He felt like he was in an underground castle. Loki set him down, and then waited. 

Spider-Man knew Loki was waiting for him to beg. “Loki,” Spider-man began, then paused as he looked up at the cold features of the Prince of Trickery. Spider-Man reached up, and pulled his mask off. “Please Loki, sir, remove this curse from me.” 

Loki was taken aback, though he did not let it show. Spider-Man was young he knew, but he had not unmasked the boy to see what he looked like when he took over his body not so long ago. He was cute, and those blue eyes were so expressive. And the boy was trying to bring himself to beg properly, but instead he was asking oh so humbly. Loki sighed, “That’s not the proper way to beg Spider-man.” 

“Then why don’t you show me?” Spider-man retorted, his expression angry, and he paused as he realized what was at stake if he didn’t beg properly. He looked away briefly, but at Loki’s chuckling, he looked up. “I’m not good at this begging thing.” 

“I can tell.” Loki commented, chuckling as he stepped away, heading up to sit down on his make shift throne. It was huge and roomy. Four people could sit up there on that throne. “Keep practicing, I’m going to enjoy this until you get it right. Try letting go and crawl up here to my feet and plead heartily.” 

Spider-man sighed, and dropped his mask. Instead of doing as asked, he looked around. “Are we underground? Where are we anyways?” 

Loki paused, and tried not laughed, but he wasn’t annoyed like he should have been. “Yes, we are underground. This is where I go to contemplate things and take a break from being evil.” He paused, “This was once the home of the Dark Elves, Svartalfheim. It’s a dead world now..” 

“Say that again?” Spider-man looked to Loki, smiling slightly. 

“Which part?” Loki asked, knowing he meant the name of this place. 

“Seevfartalhine?” Spider-man blushed, since he had no idea, Loki had said it so casually. 

“Svartalfheim,” Loki said, smiling. “You are distracting yourself from what you should be doing.” Loki shrugged, “I have all the time in the world. Do you?” 

Spider-Man looked up. “Yeah, crawl over to you, and plead at your feet.” Spider-man looked away then, and heaved a sigh. He was obviously steeling himself for what he needed to do. It took a moment, but Spider-man went to his knees. Another moment, and he crawled over to the stairs that led up to the dais and throne. Loki stuck his feet out a little more, “Loki, sir, please.” 

“Call me your king.” Loki corrected him, grinning as Spider-man looked up at him. Loki felt his loins stir at the sight of the plucky little Spider crawling towards him, “and keep crawling up here.” 

Spider-man swallowed hard, and took to crawling up the stairs. “My King, Loki. Please, I humbly beg of you. Remove this curse. Please, my King Loki.” Once he topped the last stair, he was at Loki’s feet. Spider-man looked up at the hard stare he was being given, and looked away blushing. He felt his face heat up from the embarrassment. “Please King Loki.” He didn’t know what else to say. It was like Loki was waiting for him to say the right thing. He thought for a moment, and gathering his courage. “Your humble subject pleads my King.” 

Loki took a deep breath, smiling. “See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Loki looked so proud of himself. “My humble subject, the first of many.” He motioned, “you may stand,” Spider-man stood up then; and Loki slid over, patting the seat next to him. “Sit.” Spider-man did as told, but was more interested in the floor. Really, it was annoying. “Look to me.” That made Spider-man pause, and he slowly looked up as Loki made his armour disappear. “That’s much better, Spider-man...” He paused, frowning, “Do you have a real name.” 

Spider-man paused, then shook his head. No way was he telling Loki his real name. “First name Spider, last name Man.” Loki gave him a look. “I’m not telling you-“ 

“I swear to you, as a son of the All Father, and upon my most loving Mother, I will take your name to my grave. It will not leave these walls. After this, it will be a forgotten memory.” Loki vowed, and it was one of the few he would keep. 

Spider-man paused, and was contemplative. He knew from what he heard from others that Loki went on a revenge spree for his mother after she was killed. “Peter, my name is Peter.” 

“Peter hmm, well then Peter, we have a curse to be rid of.” Loki smirked, and gave Spider-Man an expectant look. Spider-man looking up at him with those expressive, wide eyes. “You do know what to do right?” Spider-man shook his head at that. “Of course not. Virgin territory for me to conquer.” He grinned. Spider-man blushed, and looked away then. “Get your clothes off.” 

“Yes My King.” Deadpanning, Spider-man removed his gloves, and then his shirt, not making a show of it as he removed his clothes. 

“Keep talking like that, and my royal spear will have no trouble penetrating your defenses.” Loki commented, looking over the body that was exposed to him. Peter paused at the pants, looking at Loki who was eyeing him. Loki looked up when Spider-Man paused. “Well, show me the rest.” 

Spider-man was thinking, all this talk. He was a virgin, and to give it up to this guy so easily. He was suddenly scared. It would mean nothing to Loki. As a human he was taught that sex meant something. Sure a lot of people had sex and it was only for the pleasure or money; but he was one of the ones who believed sex should mean something! Without taking his pants off, he sat down next to Loki. Turning to look at the would be King, “I-I can’t do this. It’s just.....” He looked away, not wanting to see Loki’s expression. 

“You’re scared.” Loki commented. “Would you like it better if I forced you. Rip your clothes off, throw you across my throne and just have at you.” He heard the slight sound, and reached out, forcing Peter to look at him. He saw those shimmering eyes, tears yet to be shed, and the mortal was holding back well. Loki shrugged, “I can be the villain you need little Spidey. Just say it.” 

“I’m scared.” Peter murmured, tears slipping free silently, “I’m scared because this is nothing to you. But to me, it’s something.....” he paused. “It’s something special to me. And now.... It will be just a trophy for you.” 

Loki paused, and sighed. As heartless as he was, seeing the boy cry like this, it was embarrassing. Now was the debate, break him violently, or be sweet and keep him intact for the future. He knew he would have a use for Spider-man in the future. “It’s not nothing.” He paused, then let the words flow. “Why do you think I chose you for this spell. Why do you think I chose this method of breaking it. It’s the only way a villain can have the hero. The only way we can be together. Even if just this once.” 

Spider-man looked surprise, distrusting. Loki continued. “Why do you think I told you so swiftly how to break the spell, instead of letting it play out for longer. Spider, no Peter. I did this, so I could have you, even if it is the wrong way to get you. I do adore your witty banter. Your quick thinking. After all, I do adore how tricky you are. So quick to trick me, a few times already.” He paused, Spider-man blushing at his words. “How could I not want you. I wanted to play with you. But I am the bad guy, and you are the good guy. So I used my trickery to get my one chance at you.” 

Loki leaned in, Kissing Peter, and ravaging his mouth passionately. It took a moment, but soon Peter was returning the kiss, and Loki knew victory was his. Peter shifted, to face Loki more directly. Loki gave a pleased sound, now that Spider-Man was so willing, he felt the young man press up against him. Loki reached out, helping slip those spandex pants off, so the mortal was completely exposed. 

Loki let his hands roam Peter’s body, making him writhe. He explored the toned form, playing with Peter’s nipples and seeing the reaction as he broke the kiss to watch the mortal in his grasp. Peter looked up at him, and blushed, gripping the seat of the throne; and Peter was an all over blusher it seemed. Loki ran his hands down Spider-man’s torso, and over his waist, making the mortal squirm. Then he let his hand close around Spider-Man’s arousal, smirking as the mortal gasped, arching into the touch. “So responsive my little Spider.” He put a hand on Peter’s chest, and he could feel the mortal’s heart pounding in there as he started to stroke him. 

Peter looked up, blushing, then his eyes slid closed as Loki ran that thumb over the head of his cock. Loki grinned at that, noticing how Peter arched, and moaned, or gasped and shivered. But really, Spider-man could be a little more proactive in this endeavor. Loki paused, gaining Spider-man’s wide eyed attention. “Peter, you can join in.” He glanced the mortal over, “I’m still in way more clothing than you. And you see how it would be a problem if I have to stop doing this,” he moved his hand, making Peter gasp, “to get my clothes at least partially off.” He motioned with his free hand, “At least loosen my pants enough I’m free to escape. Hmmm.” 

Peter Parker nodded, and steadying himself, shifted to sit up more properly and was then distracted as Loki continued what he was doing. However, after a moment to get his thoughts back on track, he started trying to get the pants undone. It took a moment, as he had to undo Loki’s belt, and untie the string that held the pants. Loki’s cock sprung free, and Peter realised just how big it was. It was huge, compared to a normal sized penis, it was a monster cock. 

Loki shivered as his cock came out, smiling. Spider-Man was distracted, so he was slow, stroking it, and then mimicking what Loki was doing to his. Loki let loose soft breathy sighs, and with a mere thought and movement of his free hand, his fingers were slick with an oil. He waved those glistening fingers before Spider-Man. “These need a place to go.” He let go of Peter’s cock, and brought a finger up to trace the Mortal’s lips, “and that mouth needs to go somewhere to keep me in a good mood while I work things out.” 

Peter blushed, knowing what Loki wanted. He nodded, and thought about it. “Um how....?” 

Loki sighed, and grabbed Peter’s leg and drug the boy so he was laid out beside Loki. Then the super hero understood. Loki could now deal with his ass while he dealt with that cock. Peter rested on hand on Loki’s Thigh, the other coming up to stroke the demi god’s monster cock. It would be a mouth full for sure. Peter started out slow, licking at it, tasting Loki as he did so. 

Loki watched the mortal, seeing how tentative he was. However, Loki used his fingers, and prodded at Spider-Man’s ass, finding that little puckered hole. He played, noticing how Spider-man tensed up, but soon relaxed under the teasing. Loki kept his mind focused, slipping two fingers in and making the mortal falter in his attention to his cock. However, Loki got him accustomed to the penetration, then encouraged him to continue. “I didn’t say you could stop.” 

“Ah, sorry.” Peter answered, unable to think clearly. He went back to licking at Loki’s engorged cock, before finally taking the head of it in his mouth and sucking on it, letting his tongue play with the tip and pressing at the slit there. That got a soft moan from Loki, and with that encouragement, Peter continued what he was doing. Even daring to take in more of that cock, his head starting to bob up and down. He felt Loki trusting those fingers in and out of his ass, and felt another added to those first two, helping to spread him wider. Soon Loki was pounding those fingers in deeper and wiggling them around. 

Whatever Loki hit then, made Spider-Man cry out around the cock in his mouth and tense up with a shiver. And Loki made that spot his mission. He gasped as Spider-man cried out around his cock, again faltering in what he was doing. After a few moments of this, Loki removed his fingers from Spider-Man’s ass. “I think you’re ready now.” That said, Loki pulled Spider-man up off his cock, and saw that erotic expression on Peter’s face. His lips parted, wet from spit and panting, and those blue eyes narrowed with desire. 

Peter nodded, and sat up, looking to Loki. Loki sat back, and motioned Peter to his lap. Peter straddled Loki, and the god positioned his cock to penetrate Peter’s ass. Loki put his hands on Peter’s hips, forcing the mortal down on the engorged cock. Peter cried out, in pain as he was invaded. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tensed up, and tried to pull away. But now, Loki did not care, forcing Spider-Man down until his cock was all the way in. Spider-Man squirming at the intrusion. 

Loki however did not start pounding the poor mortal immediately. He ran a hand along Peter’s back, and the other went to stroke the mortal’s now limp cock. “It’s okay Peter, I’ll wait until you’ve acclimated to this. Then we will continue. Once the pain dies down of course, I’ll make you forget it ever exisited.” He paused, and taking Spider-man’s hands, brought them up to his chest, “here, play with your nipples, and I’ll play with this, and massage this.” He grabbed Spider-man’s ass, kneading it, and his other hand went back to stoking the mortal’s cock to life. 

Spider-man blushed, and was awkward at playing with his own nipples, but soon the pain subsided and he squirmed at the touches, both his own and those of Loki. Loki smiled at this, and then once more moved his hands to Spider-man’s waist, lifting the mortal up and slamming him back down. Spider-man made grunts and moans, but not the ones Loki wanted, so he shifted until he felt Spider-man tense around his cock and cry out in pleasure. “And that’s what I was looking for.” Loki murmured.

Loki then pounded into Spider-man, the boy forgetting what he was suppose to be doing, playing with himself; instead, Spider-man grabbed onto to Loki, hanging onto him as he was pounded into. “Ah! Loki! Oh my God!” Spider-Man cried out, tensing up at the thrusts again, “Ah!” 

Loki was grinning, seeing Spider-man like this, so not in control, and in the throws of mindless pleasure. “Yes, your God, don’t forget that either!” Loki snarled, and Shifted, slamming Spider-man down on the seat of the throne, and continuing to pound into the mortal. Spider-man cried out in pain at being slammed like that, but soon forgot about it as Loki continued pounding him. Loki hauled a leg over his shoulder, using Peter’s leg to keep his ass up and at the right angle; his free hand went to stroking the Spider’s weeping cock. 

Spider-man became more vocal if a thing were possible at that. The mortal squirming, and Loki felt Spider-man’s cock harden before spewing forth copious amounts of cum. Spider-man cried out, “Loki! Ah!” 

When Spider-Man tensed up around his cock, he came hard in the mortal, but kept thrusting. Loki was not done yet, and he slowed, letting Spider-man catch his breath and realize that the God was not yet done. Loki grinned, “it’s going to take more than that to make me finish this.” Loki thrust a few times, “feel that wetness in there, that’s round one completed. I think I have another round in me. Do you?” 

“Hunh?” Peter asked intelligently, then blushed. He was already tired, but Loki was still raring to go. Peter could feel how hard that cock was still in him. All his witty banter was gone, he couldn’t even think of a quip to use in this situation. However he forgot anything as Loki started thrusting in again with abandon, aiming for his prostate and making him cry out and shiver as pleasure coursed through him. 

Loki did not relent, watching as again Spider-Man’s cock rose at the onslaught of pleasure. He felt such satisfaction at dominating Spider-man like this, and could not help the grin as he continued to ram Spider-man’s ass. Spider-Man’s leg wrapped about his waist, pulling him closer with each thrust, and this allowed Loki’s hands to roam. He played with Spider-man’s nipples, slamming in hard as the boy arched beneath him, crying out in pleasure. Then he trailed his hands over those toned muscles, and ever lower, then down Spider-man’s Legs. 

“Loki!” Peter cried out, those touches driving him mad. His cock needing to explode again. It was like he had no control of himself, and Loki slowed down enough that Peter could get enough wits to say, “please Loki...” He whimpered, his cock twitching as it leaked. Instead, Loki took Peter’s hands, and placed them on his cock. 

“Go ahead, as much as you want.” Loki said. He would have Spider-Man under another type of spell it seemed. “Show me how much you like this.” That said, Spider-man started stroking himself, and Loki could feel him tensing up and fighting the oncoming orgasm. But soon that tightness around his cock was forcing his orgasm from him as Spider-Man gushed forth cum once again. 

Loki slowed down, riding the waves of pleasure to a gradual stop. Spider-Man lay there spent, panting for breath, covered in sweat and come. Loki finally removed his cock from the mortal, and looked him over as come oozed out of the mortal’s ass. Loki was grinning to see this; in a way Loki had just defeated the Spider. 

Still, Loki had to play along for a bit longer at the niceties. “Well, someone is a mess.” He teased, making Spider-man look up, the mortal looking exhausted. He tsked’ about that and shook his head. “A king cannot have a dirty subject.” 

“My king.... is the one who made me make the mess.” Peter mumbled with heavy breathing, and shifted, wincing as he tried to sit up. “Ohh, that’s sore.” He did not think Loki was going to help him, so he was surprised when Loki did. Loki helped him to stand, and instead of waving his hand and making everything neat, Loki took him to another room. It was a bath, with hot water that had an earthy scent. It took a second to realise that Loki was once again immaculate as ever. “So you’re not going to take a bath with me?” 

“If I do I’ll force you to make more of a mess.” Loki returned. Instead, buckets of water, and soap and a wash rag came over. Loki rolled up his sleeves, and helped Spider-Man get cleaned up. “Besides, you need to rest. Trust me, I could go more, but you look spent.” 

“Yeah, I am.” Peter blushed, and once he was cleaned up, Loki gave him a robe to wear, it was green. He wondered if was Loki’s personal robe.... Loki however picked him up and took him to the bed chambers just a few rooms away from the bathing chambers. The room was luxurious, and Loki put him in the bed. 

“Rest for now; I won’t send you home until otherwise.” Loki smiled as Spider-man curled up in the feather down bed, the boy muttering a ‘thank you’ as he drifted to sleep. Loki smirked at that, and stayed a moment watching the mortal. Then he got up, leaving Spider-man in the bed, alone. 

After all, Loki was not one to cuddle. This was all to break Spider-man, slowly, deliberately. And how better to break a mortal than to steal their heart, and crush it later. 

Before then however, he was going to use Spider-man. And now, he had some time to figure out other ways. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^

And that’s all for a pointless plot, what plot. I played the part of the evil therapist for Loki. He needed it. If there is anything else after this, who knows.


End file.
